Phase 1 Plan
MICRO STORY TITLE: "THE UNKNOWN PODCAST." Platform: '''Podcast. '''logline: The podcast is the story of Antoenette, and how she got to the dreaded laundromat and why she never left. The story will be based in the 80s. The base of the story is, Antoenette will be our Protagonist ,and she is one of the only socks in the clothing ecosystem to not have been created without a pair, this makes her an anomaly in the clothing world. This caused her to be an outcast her entire childhood in the 80s. As Antoennette was always seen as an outcast she decided her calling was to be a detective to find out why she never had a pair. ABOUT This Podacst will be a story driven podcast with a running time around 1 hour. We chose a podcast because this will cost little to no money to create and thats why it's one of the first phases. Given the low cosst of creating this form of content we have a large amount of creative freedom. If funding goes our way we would hope to do an interactive ALEXA story series with Amazon to get the fans engaged with the story of Antoenette. MICRO STORY TITLE: ''' Toeneys insta. '''PLATFORM: Instagram/ Twitter LOGLINE: Social Media Accounts. Twitter and Instagram. These social media accounts will be personally ran by Toeny the sock. What makes these accounts interesting is the humor in them. All Instagram posts are relatable memes about socks and the setting of Garmentville. The posts won’t only relate to socks… the audience will heavily relate to these memes and find them even funnier because people are substituted with socks. The twitter account will show off the personality of Toeny. He will throw himself into debates comment on peoples tweets and retweet things he finds to be funny. After already falling in love with Toeny from the film, fans will be in awe to see how he acts out amongst regular people. What really makes the accounts useful and so attractive to fans is the exposure of rules in Garmentville. Events that take place in or out of Toeny’s favor in the film may be explained through memes and tweets. ABOUT: We decided to use social media to help build an audience, and using social media is the perfect way. Social media presence can be built for free and thats why it's one of the first phases. Most studio's spend millions on promotion but if we promote the right way with social media , it can cost little to no money. MICRO STORY : SPOTIFY PLAYLIST PLATFORM: SPOTIFY/ APPLE MUSIC AND ANY OTHER STREAMING SERVICES. Logline: A list of songs that digs deep into each of the characters' true thoughts and feelings through its titles and lyrics. ABOUT: Playlists are a great way to lure in an audience since the songs itself have already been marketed and contain a solid group of a fanbase. Once those fans see that their favorite tunes have been added to a new playlist, it will broaden their curiosity as to which pool it got into. The list of songs will contain hints such as blunt titles or sentimental songs that consists of emotional lyrics which will express the characters' emotions and hidden agendas, giving the fans an insight to their individuality.